1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal restoring apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as a first transmission signal of a first terminal and a second transmission signal of a second terminal share a used frequency band through a satellite communication device, the first transmission signal of the first terminal and the second transmission signal of the second terminal are mixed with each other.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a process of transmitting and receiving a signal through a satellite communication device in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the first terminal receives the second transmission signal of the second terminal through the satellite communication device, it receives its own transmission signal, the first transmission signal u1 in addition to the second transmission signal u2 of the second terminal through the satellite communication device.
When the second terminal receives the first transmission signal u1 of the first terminal through the satellite communication device, it receives its own transmission signal, the second transmission signal u2 in addition to the first transmission signal of the first terminal through the satellite communication device. That is, each terminal receives a distorted signal u′1+u′2 in which the transmission signal of the counterpart terminal and its own transmission signal are mixed with each other through the satellite communication device.